Entre Vírgulas e Pontos
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Seríamos somente eu e ele. Ponto."


**Entre Vírgulas E Pontos**

Não sei se sou a única que tem um namorado que sempre se mete em confusões e quando descoberto sempre tem que dizer que eu estava no meio do rolo. Isso nele me deixa extremamente irritada; vocês não têm noção de quantas advertências e suspensões que já ganhei por causa do rapaz que amo. A última foi porque ele e uns amigos dele fizeram o favor de zoar o inspetor da escola e quando a diretora descobriu, sem nem pensar me chamou para o "interrogatório", porque se eu sou a namorada do responsável, lógico é que sou cúmplice. Acho esse pensamento extremamente ridículo.

- Fukuda-san, Sugahara-san, Hasegawa-san e Kondo-san, estão dispensados. – a diretora falou, após decidir que ficaríamos dois dias suspensos da escola (por um lado isso era bom, eu devia admitir).

- Hai. – nós quatro respondemos.

Fukuda Akira, meu namorado sem rédeas, incrivelmente agitado, irritante, chato, besta e que só faz "cagadas". Sugahara e Hasegawa são amigos deles, outros dois delinqüentes que sempre estão matando aula por ai. Kondo Mika, nada mais nada menos que eu. Sempre os três estavam aprontando pela escola e me metiam na confusão...

- Suspensão de novo hein... – Hasegawa murmurou.

- Pois é... – disse Sugahara.

- Gomen Mika-chan... – Akira começou a se desculpar.

- Já foi, não foi...? Já estou suspensa mesmo... – dei de ombros, aquilo já era rotina.

Eu realmente não deveria ter dado aquela resposta, pois logo assim que saímos da escola, os três conseguiram arranjar encrenca com um dono de konbini (loja de conveniência), pois haviam derrubado tudo que havia na prateleira de doces.

- Quem são os responsáveis? – o senhor perguntou extremamente nervoso.

- Nós quatro.

- Nós quatro vírgula, eu não fiz nada! – protestei.

- Acredito na garota, ela não tem cara de quem aprontaria uma dessas. Mas vocês três... Arrumem tudo! – gritou. – Você pode ir menina.

- Obrigada! – sorri e comecei a andar até a porta, mas meu namorado havia me segurado. – O que você quer?

- Pode me ajudar a arrumar isso...?

- De jeito nenhum! – me soltei dele e fui embora.

Admito que eu havia sido meio grossa com ele, mas existem limites. Eu não aguentava mais ter que pagar pelo que Akira fazia, simplesmente achava injusto. Se ele fazia, que ele se virasse para dar um jeito na merda, sem precisar depender da minha ajuda. Pelo menos depois desse dia, o Fukuda parou um pouco com suas confusões, porém mesmo assim eu não continuava a mesma com ele. Eu tinha me tornado alguém fria demais com meu namorado.

- Mika-chan...

- O que foi?

- Por que você está sendo fria comigo...?

- Você se mete em tantas confusões e sempre me coloca no meio... Eu não gosto disso...

- Por isso você é fria comigo...?

- Fico chateada, magoada e irritada, juntando tudo isso fico fria. – respondi.

- Entendi... – ele pausou. – Aoshi e Shinta me abandonaram porque não queriam acabar sendo expulsos do colégio.

- Akira, você tem noção em que colégio estamos? Estudamos no melhor colégio da cidade, temos as melhores notas da cidade... Ser expulso daqui é o que ninguém quer!

- Isso é uma indireta de que vai terminar...?

- Não é isso Akira, mas se continuar com essas suas atitudes, daí eu penso no caso.

- Todo mundo me odeia, só pode... – começou a fazer drama.

- Todo mundo vírgula, eu te amo, não se lembra?

- Parece que me odeia...

- Eu não te odeio. – pausei. – Eu odeio o que você faz. Não sei qual a graça de zoar tanto... Não pode dar um tempo? Parar...?

- Tudo bem... – ele sorriu um pouco fraco. – Se isso fará com que você fique comigo, eu faço...

Acho que com essa decisão dele, não seríamos mais nós entre vírgulas... Seríamos nós e ponto, sem estar em nenhuma outra confusão e encrenca, sem mais nenhum desentendimento desnecessário causado por atitudes bestas. Seríamos somente eu e ele. Ponto. Se fossem para existir vírgulas, que elas estivessem somente na nossa história para separar fato de fato, como por exemplo: casamo-nos, tivemos nossos filhos, vivemos felizes. Não é um ponto final, porque continuaremos no mesmo parágrafo até mudarmos de fase de vida; nem reticências, porque isso não é um drama; é somente um ponto, que depois dele tudo continuará sendo escrito na mesma linha ou pelo menos até nós querermos mudar o parágrafo, iniciando outra parte de nossa história juntos.


End file.
